Landslide Remake
by Angelic Girl Teen
Summary: If you read a IMPORTANT MESSAGE that I put up, you would know. So please don't accuse me of stealing!
1. Chapter 1

Lemonade Mouth has been going on for years. The only major thing that happened is that Mo's pregnant again! Charlie and she have an eleven year old daughter named Mary. She's very smart but she's quiet at the same time. She loves her parents the same but she and Charlie are very close. When Mary happened, they were drunk. So he didn't know.

With Stella, everything's fine. She's married to Ray. They have an eleven year old son named Joseph or Joey. He has dark blonde hair. He's brave and he likes to help people out. He and Ray have a very strong relationship.

With Wen and Olivia, they have twins named Caleb and Naomi. Caleb has blonde hair with red streaks. And Naomi, red hair with blonde streaks and many freckles.

All families are great until the guys get into a car crash. They're alive, but nobody can find them so people start to believe they're dead. The kids change after that devastating phone call. Joey has become a quiet boy and not as brave as he used to be. Without his father's help. He's picked on, but he ignores them. Mary is more quiet than usual. And she's falling behind in school. Without her daddy's pep-talks, she's just doesn't know what to do anymore. And Caleb has become quiet and a very angry boy. Naomi doesn't say anything. That it for her.

The last thing Mary has is a teddy bear Charlie got her when she was a baby. She fell in love with it. When she misses him, she falls asleep with it. It feels like he's holding her while she drifts to sleep.

The last thing Joey has is a golden harmonica that Ray gave him a while back before the car crash. He forgot about it, but now he won't let anyone touch it.

The last thing Naomi has is a necklace that Wen gave him that said "Daddy's Princess". She never takes it off! EVER.

The last thing Caleb has is a picture of him and Wen laughing and messing around. He takes it everywhere.

The girls spent weeks crying. But they had to stop to show the kids it would be alright.

Mo doesn't really know what to do with this baby. It won't be the same without Charlie there every step of the way.

Will the guys come back? Or will they spend forever looking for a way back home?

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call**

(Stella's P.O.V)

"Mom? When's dad getting home?" Joey asked. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"In a couple of minutes baby." I told him. He sighed.

"Well, I want to show him something." He said getting impatient. I smiled and shook my head. Such a daddy's boy.

The phone rang. Joey gave me a "Please mommy!" look. I got up and answered it.

"Is this Stella Beech?" A woman asked.

"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked.

"I'm Courtney Sanders. I work at the hospital. You're husband and two other men were in a terrible car crash. None of them were found. I'm sorry. Your husband's gone." She said.

I don't know what happened after, because I blacked out.

(Mo's P.O.V)

I was helping Mary with her homework. The phone rang. She got up.

"I'll get it mom." She said standing up. I smiled.

"That's okay baby. Just keep working. I'll get it. Just keep working." I told her. She nodded and sat back down and continued working. I got up and answered it.

"Is this Mohini Delgado?" A woman asked.

"Yes. I am. Why?" I asked.

"Your husband Charles was in a car crash with two other men. No one could find them. I'm sorry, but your husband's gone."

I didn't say anything. I hung up and started bawling. Mary looked at me wondering why. She walked up to me.

"Mom what's wrong?" She asked.

Oh god! How am I going to tell Mary?

(Olivia's P.O.V)

Caleb and Naomi were playing a game of Lemon. This dumb game where you hit each other until someone yells mercy. I hated that game. I heard Caleb scream out mercy. The phone rang, I answered.

"Hello. Is this Olivia Gifford?" A woman asked. She sounded sad.

"Yes it is. Who's calling?" I asked.

"Your husband Wendell was in a car crash with two other men. None of them were found. I'm sorry, but Wendell's gone." She told me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I heard two tiny voices behind me.

"_What? Daddy gone?" _My twins asked. I turned to them. They started crying. I hugged them and they cried with me.


	2. Worst Day of Our Lives

**1 year later**

(Caleb's P.O.V)

Naomi and I walked home slowly, dragging our feet through the snow. Today was the worst day of our lives. Same for Joey and Mary. It was the day of that horrible phone call. We heard two voices behind us.

"Hey Gifford's! Why so sad? Oh, is it the day your stupid old man died?" Danny Frisco yelled behind us.

"Forget it Danny. They're no fun to mess with anymore. They're nothing but miserable since their dad died." Ashley Frisco said after him. His twin sister. They're the school bullies. We just ignored them and kept walking. They rolled their eyes and left. When we got home, we didn't see mom. So we got out of our wet clothes and watch cartoons. I pulled the picture of dad and me out of my pocket. I saw Naomi look down at her necklace.

"Daddy…." I heard her whisper. I looked at the picture. We started crying. Naomi curled in a ball and cried harder. Mom walked in.

"Guys." She walked to us and hugged us tightly. I heard her cry too. "I miss him too. But you know he wouldn't want us to be crying like this. Be brave. For daddy."

Everyone always tells me.

"Don't worry, you'll see daddy again soon."

But why is soon taking so long?

(Stella's P.O.V)

I walked in the house wiping tears.

_Ray. Why was it you? I wish I was me. I really do!_

I walked around the house looking for Joey. I didn't find him. He must've not been home from school yet. I knew he wouldn't hurry home. He knew what today was. I saw him drag his way in the house. I stood up.

"Hey Joey. How bout' we make hot chocolate?" I asked him. His head was down. I lifted his chin. He was crying. I pulled him into a hug. He cried harder. I couldn't hold back tears anymore and let them pour out. We fell to the floor in each other's arms. He looked at me.

"Mom? Don't _ever_ re-marry! Please don't! _Please!_" He begged. That made me cry harder.

"I'm never _ever_ doing that! Nobody can replace your daddy! It's going to be you and me till the end baby. Just you and me." I told him.

Me and him till the end.

(Mo's P.O.V)

I walked in the house with tears in my eyes. I saw Nick, my one year old son. He was playing with his toys and waved when he saw me walk in. He reminded me so much of Charlie. Maybe it was his long brown hair. Or his dark brown eyes. Or maybe just his face he makes when he's confused that Charlie used to always make.

"Nicky? Where's Mary?" I asked him.

"Sissy up der mama." He said with his tiny baby voice. Pointing up.

I picked him up and went upstairs with him in my arms. I went up to Mary's door and heard crying and banging. I put Nick down and went in. I saw Mary tearing up her room trying to find something. I saw get out a pair of scissors and she went up to the teddy bear that Charlie gave her. She stabbed it with the scissors. I ran to her and grabbed them.

"Mary! It's okay! Stop it Mary! Just relax baby! Breathe. Just breathe." I said fighting her for the scissors. Nick started crying thinking we were hurting each other. Soon Mary stopped. And fell into my arms. I held her tightly and started crying.

"Dada!" Nick said crying. I looked at him wondering how he knew.

"I told him stories about daddy. So I guess her knows." Mary said.

I nodded and Nick walked over to us and we hugged him.

I'm never going to let anything or anyone hurt my family, we've lost so much already. They can't take any more pain in their lives.


End file.
